Silence Where Once There was Laughter
by Samantha Futhark
Summary: Sequel to Rumpleteazer's Secret. After being away from the Tribe for 9 months Mungojerrie returns to the Junkyard with his partner and mate.
1. Missing yet Still Here

_First off I do not own cats... Okay now that that's been said and after much debating with myself I decided that I would change how I was going to do the sequal and do it this way instead. So on with the story- this takes place about nine months after the end of Rumpleteazer's Secret. _

* * *

Mungo sighed sitting in the alley near the junkyard listening in to the conversation between Munkustrap and Alonzo. Nine months ago he wouldn't have to be doing this to hear what was going on in the Junkyard but after he had carried Teazer out of the Junkyard and took her to their home in Victoria Grove he avoided the others, well avoided isn't quite the right word- it's just he spent more time inside the human's house then anywhere else as his primary concern was there.

"Do you think he's going to do it, Munkustrap?" Alonzo was asking the older tom.

There was a sigh. "Yes, I'm almost certian- but what I'm not sure about is if I'm ready."

A short laugh. "You've been practically leading us one your own the past year, Munkustrap, I'm sure you'd be just fine."

"Perhaps. However, if he does... the yard will need a new Sentinel..."

"You have a point- Plato or-"

"I meant you, Alonzo," Munkustrap interrupted.

"I- er- if you're certian..."

Mungo laughed a little to himself then turned and snuck away heading back to Victoria Grove. He climbed in the kitty door the humans had put in a while ago so as not to have to continuiously call them inside or put them out. Without really looking around he padded through the kitchen, and down the hall to the living room where a cat box was placed near the fireplace. _Oi probably shouldn'... _he told himself as he sat back to admire the sleeping queen. _She won' wanna go anyway... she still is kinda weak and all... but... _"Hey, Teaze," he said nudging her side gently with his head. "Wake up will ya?"

She opened her eyes and stretched sleepily while Mungo watched. _Oi never though' Oi'd love dat human person dey call a vet... but... she saved Teaze... a mircle they called it... _he mused. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and him a bit then shook her head. _Beautiful? Righ', he's got a few screws lose if you ask me. Da fur around my neck hasn' even grown all day way back... and Oi'm useless fer much..._

He licked her face. "You are too," he replied softly to the shake of her head. "Hey... Teaze...tonigh' is da Jellicle Ball... and Oi was hoping... well... dat you... would ya like ta go?"

Teazer laid back down turning her head away from him and he sighed. "Oi didn' think so... but Oi had to ask... Oi overheard Munkustrap and Alonzo talkin' today... they think dat Old D will choose himself this year..."

She turned to face him then watching him for a moment. _Old D? Seriously... well... if not for the fact that if we aint der we won' see him again... then for Mungo- he looks so worn out... _She nodded and nudged his leg gently.

Surprised Mungo looked down at her. "Is dat a yes, Teaze?" he asked. After a second she nodded and was pleased to see the smile that spread across his face. "Alrigh'. Boy won' da others be surprised!"

* * *

_Well there you go Chapter one of the second story... . Please Review._


	2. Leaving Victoria Grove

_

* * *

So here's the second Chapter. I don't own cats so please no sueing... _

* * *

Mungo and Teazer stepped out of the kitty door for the first time together in the nine months. She took a deep breath then her eyes lite up with a sparkle he had missed and she gave him a very familiar look before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" he cried chasing after her. He pounced on her near the edge of the yard and the two went tumbling for a few feet. The whole thing was missing something he missed quite a bit but nothing could be done about it. "Caughtcha."

She licked his chin with a smile. _Oi don' mind_

Mungo let her up after a moment and nuzzled her lovingly. "Oi love ya," he whispered. Her nose touched his for a brief moment and he understood perfectly what was meant. "Come on," he said finally. "Let's get goin'... If ya wanna get dat pearl necklace Oi saw before da ball."

_Necklace? But- we havn' even talked bout stealing nothin' in months... _Confusion flashed briefly in her eyes then she smiled. _Of course... we wouldn' be who we are if we didn'... at least every once in a while... _She flicked her tail and cocked her head to the side.

"Righ' dis way," Mungo said leading the way. He threw a teasing comment at her. "And no giggling!" She rushed after him and gave him a dark look. "Ok, ok, sorry, still touchy on dat," he appologized.

_It'll take a bit longer_, She softened her look and nodded slightly. _What'd Oi do to get someone who can read me like a book withou' words?_

"Lucky Oi guess," Mungo replied causing her to pause and reguard him a little creeped out. "Come on, Teaze. Da necklace remember? Ya lost yer old one."

_Right, Right. Coming._

They reached the jewelry store and he grinned pointing the necklace out to her through the window. "Dis is gonna be a piece of cake, Teaze," he said gleefully.

_Yeah, nothin' to it... you'd think humans would learn to protect der things better. _She stretched and began looking for a way into the shop.

* * *

_There ya go. Chapter two. Please review_


	3. Getting the Necklace

_Kay, Chapter three... sorry I haven't updated in a while- Midterms. I hate Midterms... However now that they're done (unless you count the takehome one I gotta turn in Monday) all I have is watching my friends baby... so plenty of time on my hands right now... right?_

* * *

Getting in turned out to be easier then either of them had first thought. Upon inspection they noticed the back window had been left open barely the tinest of crack. It was enough for them though. Mungo pryed it open the rest of the way then slipped in first Teazer following soon after.

_Wow... look at all the shiny things, _Teazer thought looking around them. She debated for a minute trying to get Mungo to help her snatch a few more things then they'd come for but when she turned to where he'd been he wasn't there. In fact, she couldn't see him from where she was.

Panic rose in her chest but she fought against it reminding herself that he'd left her alone tons of times before while they were out on jobs. She took a deep breath and went towards the front of the store where the necklace he'd shown her was.

He wasn't there, and neither was the necklace. This time she did panic turning every which direction trying to see him. A moment later a paw rested on her shoulder causing her to whip around. "Somethin' wrong, Teaze?" Mungo asked concerned. He'd gone to the back of the store using the shelves to hide him from view thinking she'd be back there for him to surprise only to get back there and have her not be there.

She blinked back the tears that had almost fallen and threw herself into his arms. Mungo held her for a minute before he realized what was wrong. "Oh, Teaze, Oi didn' mean to scare ya," he whispered. "Jus' wanted ta surprise ya is all."

Teazer nodded and stepped back smiling a little. _Oi knew dat._

He smiled a little and rubbed up against her. "There now, it's alrigh'," he said before putting the necklace around her neck. "It looks lovely on ya."

She touched the necklace with one paw then licked his cheek. _thank you_.

He grinned and nuzzled her. "Let's go now, Teaze. Da oders will be so surprised ta see us."

Teazer smiled returning the affection willingly before turning and leading the way out of the place. Once they were just outside she gave him a 'come and get me' stare before running off towards the junkyard.

Mungo stood stunned for a moment. It'd been almost a year since she'd given him that look. Remembering himself he started after her at full run. "Teazer- wait up!"

* * *

_Well, there you go, Chapter three. Sorry again that it took so long. It's 5:48am though...and I've been up since around 3:30-4 with the baby... I' m gonna try and sleep now that he's out. I'll post Chapter 4 soon promise._


	4. Upon Reaching the Junkyard

_Well, here's chapter four. Enjoy and remember I don't own cats! _

* * *

When they were a few blocks away from the junkyard Teazer slowed to a stop. When Mungo caught up with her he bit his lip waiting for her to catch her breath. "Maybe you shouldn' run so much..." he suggested softly after a minute. She glared up at him all playfulness gone from her. "Oi'm serious, Teaze," he said softly. "Oi'm not callin' ya weak or anythin' like that- it's jus'..."

She didn't let him finish choosing instead to turn and continue on their way. Mungo sighed and hurried after her. _Oi really wish she'd listen ta me_, he thought glancing at her.

Teazer stopped just outside the junkyard and turned to Mungo who for a moment was worried she was going to back out. However she put a finger to her lip then nodded cocked her head slightly to one side.

Mungo listened and smiled wearily hearing the words drifting from the Clearing.

_"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a notorious couple of cats  
As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats"_

"Is dat Misto do you think?" He asked with a slight laugh.

Teazer smiled slightly and nodded quickly. _Yep, definately Misto. _  
  
_"They had an extensive reputation  
Made their home in Victoria Grove  
That was merely their center of operation  
For they were incurable given to rove" _

Mungo laughed a little at that one and started into the junkyard. "Well, that's how it was at leas' righ', Teaze? Da good ol' days."

Teazer stayed still watching him. She had felt her heart sink first by the words of the song then even more by Mungo calling it da good ol' days. _  
  
"If the area window was found ajar" _

Mungo turned and looked at her confused for a moment. _Wha's da matter now?_

_  
"And the basement looked like a field of war  
If a tile or two came loose on the roof  
Which presently ceased to be waterproof "_

He understood after a moment and returned to her side. "Aw, come on, Teaze," he said rubbing up against her. "Oi didn' mean dat Oi wasn' happy with us bein' how we are..."

_"If the drawers were pulled out from bedroom chests  
And you couldn't find one of your winter vests  
Or after supper one of the girls **  
**Suddenly missed her Woolworth pearls  
Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat! " _

The two started into the junkyard side by side this time and snuck up to watch for a bit from the shadows hidden from the majority of the cats though the mystical twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, looked in their direction for the briefest of moments. _  
_  
_"It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"  
And most of the time they left it at that " _

Teazer and Mungo exchanged looks. _Dey're a little unervin' ain' dey?_ Teazer wanted to ask He nodded as if in agreement and she wondered once again if he could read her thoughts.  
  
_"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had an unusual gift of gab  
They were highly efficient cat burglars  
As well and remarkably smart at a smash and grab"_

Mungo noticed the pain flash in her eyes after Mistoffolee's, who was indeed singing their song and with the help of Victoria of all people, had sung the part about their gift of the gab. "I can read your body language and your eyes, Teazer," he said softly then licked her forehead. "and trust me, they gab enough."

She sighed and laid down at his feet letting him groom her meticuliously as he was prone to do more and more lately.  
_  
"They made their home in Victoria Grove  
They had no regular occupation  
They were plausible fellows who liked to engage  
A friendly policeman in conversation  
_  
_When the family assembled for Sunday dinner  
Their minds made up that they wouldn't get thinner on  
Argentine joint, potatoes and greens  
Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes _  
  
_And say in a voice that was broken with sorrow  
"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow  
The joint has gone from the oven like that!"  
Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat! _  
  
_It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"  
And most of the time they left it at that _  
  
_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had a wonderful way  
Of working together  
And some of the time you would say it was luck  
And some of the time you would say it was weather  
  
They'd go through the house like a hurricane  
And no sober person could take his oath  
Was it Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?  
Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?"_

Teazer finally pulled away from him and batted at his head in a gentle but firm swipe. He dodged and then sat still beside her. "You'd think dey though' us dead from the looks of their faces," he commented noticing the grief in the Jellicle's eyes as they sat watching Mistoffolees and Victoria perform.  
  
_"When you heard a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there came a loud crash  
Or down from the library came a loud ping  
From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming  
Then the family would say: "Now which was which cat?  
  
It was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" _

The two watched as a hint of grief and puzzlment crossed Mistoffolee's face and reached his voice as he hesitated.

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"_ He finished finally and turned abruptly away from the audience.

Mungo and Teazer exchanged looks. "Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

She gave a quick nod and took his arm. The two of them stepped out. "From all that goin' on abou' us You'd think we was dead," Mungo commented causing every cat in the junkyard's clearing to turn to face them.

* * *

_well there you go Chapter 4_

_Chimalmaht and Krissy4--I'm sorry I didn't respond to your reviews on chapter 3... she can't talk because if you remember the cat at the end of Rumpleteazer's Secret he had grabbed her around her throat with his jaws and she was bleeding from there as well as from the wounds from his claws. The injury to her neck damaged her voice box which can cause- such as in this instance- loss of voice _

_Mystitat- no teazer can't talk so her thoughts (as well as thoughts of the others when appropriate) are in italics. _

_Jemima-luvah- thanks, yeah it is a good think Mungo can pretty much read her mind. after working together in burglery and the like you'd have to learn how to know what you're partner's saying without using as much verbal skills wouldn't you? _

_Thanks everyone for reviewing. keep it up please and thank you! _


	5. Returned

_Well sorry it took so long. life's been heck... i don't own cats_

* * *

"Mungojerrie? Rumpleteazer?" Victoria gasped finding her voice first. "But- you're... we thought..."

"Wha' did ya think we'd died?" Mungo teased his arm drapped over Teazer's shoulder.

"No- well... Teazer... but... we thought you'd run away somewhere..." Alonzo stated stepping forward quickly.

Teazer looked up at Mungo who glanced down at her then back up at Alonzo. "Ah. Well, Oi jus' didn' wanta leave my mate when she needed me mos'," he stated grinning.

Munkustrap cleared his throat. "Well... it is good to see the both of you alive..." he said and smiled.

Teazer grinned at him. "Teazer and Oi are glad ta see ya too, Munku," Mungo said and she nodded enthusasticly.

Mistoffolees turned to the twins who nodded at him in response to the unspoken question. He looked a little more sober after that and looked at Teazer quietly as she nodded in agreement to Mungo while the others gathered around talking.

Her gaze caught his and she frooze. _He knows... oh everlasting cat..._

"Hey, Teaze, you've been awfully quiet," Pouncival commented.

She looked desprately up at Mungo who pulled her closer. "Her voicebox was damaged," he explained softly.

Mistoffolees crossed over to them and offered a hand to Teazer. "Come with me for a minute?" he asked.

She looked up at Mungo avoiding looking at anyone else then took Mistoffolees's hand and walked away with him to the other side of the clearing where the twins were as well. "It's good to see you are doing well," Coricopat said calmly to her.

She nodded slightly. _Yeah. Oi'm sure... Oi guess it's not bad bein' back... bu'..._

"You are ashamed of your inability to talk... and you're worried about how others feel about you since what happend 9 months ago," Tantomile stated.

Teazer's eyes widened causing the three others to laugh quietly. "No worries there, Teazer," Mistoffolees told her cheerfully. "We really don't care so much. You're the only one most of us will judge you by... well... mungo may factor in."

She cocked her head slightly to one side. _How's Mungo figure in?_

"Well you two are always together... and you're mates..." Mistoffolees stated.

_Oh... _

Once again the other three laughed a little. "You'll be fine," Tantomile assured her. Mistoffolees looked ready to say something then turned his gaze off to another part of the junkyard. The twins soon also turned there gazes that direction.

"Old Deuteronomy," The tux whispered causing every cat to turn and look at him then to the twins for conformation.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy," Coricopat confirmed as Mistoffolees slipped away to go greet the Leader of the Tribe.

* * *

_Well there you go, the next chapter... please review. ::sighs:: sister's sleeping on my bed... note to self never let her go see a scary movie again... especially not one like the Grudge.... ::big sigh:: _


	6. authors note

So sorry everyone! The past few years have been hectic and I never did finish this story- it'll take me a short bit to reread what I wrote and get back to updating but I promise I will do my best to finish this one at least. What's prevented me from finishing this for you? Well lots of moving around, marriage, two adorable little boys, an adorable niece and on the sad side some losses among family as well… Now that life is starting to finally calm down I'm back!


End file.
